La mitad oscura
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "El sueño de la razón produce monstruos". Haise los nombra como el gigante y la ninfa. Y nota que Ken ya no es capaz de percibirlos, o tal vez los ignora y opta por atormentarlo a él. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso** **:** este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: Rompecabezas perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **Prompts:** _Haise Sasaki_ y _Cárcel_ | "Alguien me está observando" [minivicios]

 **N/A:** me tomé el "lugar" un poco más metafórico menos literal. Y esto es raro y ooc, like always. En otras noticias :Re me sigue asesinando (pero no me importa, Mutsurie está más cerca de ser canon *vuela*)

* * *

«El sueño de la razón produce monstruos».

 **Goya.**

* * *

 **S** i cierra los ojos ve un mundo distinto. Si lleva sus manos a su regazo éstas se extienden hacia adelante y palpan diversas texturas (son húmedas y suaves y lo empapan en un líquido del que se niega a saber el nombre). Si permanece quieto, su mente avanza y maquina a una velocidad impresionante, como si escapara —lejos, al cuerpo de otra persona; no, otro yo—.

 _¿Pero quién soy yo?_

— Eres Haise Sasaki —le aclara él indiferente y con su vocecita de niño (que cometerá una travesura).

 _Sa-sa-ki_.

(Una mentira).

Pero Haise frunce el ceño y considera que las mentiras son meras ilusiones, que no existen, y él sí lo hace. Quizá a medias, quizá torcido, más vive y es real —no me borres, no me asustes, nononono—.

(¿Quién suplica aquello?)

Haise aprieta sus nudillos hasta que se vuelven cachitos e intenta controlar su respiración. Ken lo observa atento con curiosidad infantil. Porque ambos están atrapados en ese castillo impenetrable de murallas de papiro y torres de algodón conocido como conciencia y el entretenimiento es más bien escaso.

Se trata de una lucha de supervivencia donde procuran entenderse a base de soledad mutua. Y Kaneki da largos y prolongados paseos por cada rincón mientras Haise debe mantener atada a su cordura, encajándole las uñas, para impedirle una huida. Lo observa desde el ángulo incorrecto de luz.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? —Le inquiere con nervios. (Pero ya lo sabe y sin embargo la persona frente a él sigue siendo un completo desconocido).

 _Ken Kaneki_ no es suficiente, por eso Kaneki se sume en el silencio más misterioso. Aunado a sus ojos carmesíes —que refulgen al compás de una brasa traicionera (y cálida)— y su rostro aniñado de desesperanza.

— Soy lo que tú eras.

(y qué era sino

una sombra de nácar,

y antes la oscuridad más dócil,

y mucho antes).

— Fui… débil —responde al fin.

Lo que no tiene idea el mundo es que ser débil es más difícil y duro que ser fuerte. Que siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a darle un mordisco con amabilidad y arrancarle un par (o diez) dedos. Fraccionando en varios segmentos el hueso, desprendiendo el músculo de cuajo, sonriéndole hasta que le murmure:

«Mátame por favor mátame que ya estoy muerto».

Y no se apiade de él y continué la tortura.

(Más el suplicio más grande es el hecho de estar vivo).

Sasaki entiende que Ken pasó por situaciones espantosas, y si pudiera le diría «Comprendo tu pesar». Aunque sea falso y los dos lo sepan y es que de Kaneki tan sólo queda un charco en el suelo, sus lágrimas. Y Haise es mal mentiroso (pero todavía puede aprender).

—ah sí tan sólo tuviese una Rize-san dispuesta a enseñarle—.

Si únicamente fuese Kaneki el origen de sus temores, la incomodidad de irse a dormir y pensar que cerrar la puerta de su cuarto no sirve de nada, resultaría más sencillo. No obstante a Ken lo persiguen igual varios fantasmas y estos no tienen tregua ni descanso.

— Desapareciste, y pese a todo aún te comen.

¿No es triste?

(Y luchar es en vano, una vez que el ciempiés te ha picado el veneno se extiende y no cesa hasta acabar contigo).

Kaneki le susurra cosas malas al oído (devuélveme lo que es mío) y se ríe tanto que el rostro se le quiebra. Ahora que es niño de nuevo, no tanto. Pero Sasaki duda que se mantenga por mucho así. Porque está impreso en la naturaleza de Ken el dañar, a eso se dedican los parásitos.

(destrozan hogares ya que no pertenecen a ningún sitio).

Haise cree que prefiere enfrentarse a Kaneki y su manera tan fina de arañarle las costillas desde dentro que al Hombre De La Máscara y la Diosa Púrpura. Ellos lo aterran más —y mejor—.

No los reconoce y aún así los ve en su ignorancia y ceguera. A veces al estar dentro del castillo, cuando Ken se distrae con otros asuntos más truculentos, Haise gira el cuello y los observa, acechantes. Contrario a Kaneki se mantienen ocultos, actuando con la discreción de la que carecieron en vida y sus dientes se alzan comiéndose cualquier atisbo de angustia (¡oh estamos tan hambrientos!) al notar que él se ha fijado en ellos.

(De nuevo).

Corrompidos hasta el tuétano sus huesos hacen clack-clack como pesadas cadenas invisibles que les condenan a permanecer ahí en contra de su voluntad y rechinan sus palabras oxidadas pero firmes.

—Acércate, ven aquí, no seas tímido.

«Se está muy a gusto con nosotros».

Haise los nombra como el gigante y la ninfa. Él gorjea con desdén y con sus facciones deformes y a medio masticar le dice: ¿No nos vas a presentar a este muchachito como se debe? Y ella contonea las caderas salpicadas en sangre y lujuria y se burla: Dónde quedaron tus modales Kaneki-kun.

Sasaki nota que Ken ya no es capaz de percibirlos o tal vez los ignora y opta por atormentarlo a él.

— Es que es preferible lastimar a otros que ser lastimado —le confiesa con una expresión indescifrable, balanceándose de un lado a otro. Escarbándole con sus patitas minúsculas.

(Blanco o negro; humanos o ghouls; humanidad o salvajismo ¿qué escogerás esta ocasión?).

Entonces vuelve su sonrisa enigmática que carece de felicidad sincera, la que le cuartea el alma ya despedazada y a Haise le emponzoña la piel.

Piel que ha de mudar eventualmente, sin excepciones (con siseos).

El gigante grita

—¡cuánto es mil menos siete, contesta!—

y quiere romperlo (a Haise, su columna vertebral, su lucidez).

La ninfa le susurra que regrese

(te permitiré robarme un beso a cambio de tu carne en mi carne _Hai-se-kun_ )

y promete que lo amará como es debido.

Sasaki oye sus voces. Mil, novecientos noventa y tres, novecientos ochenta y seis, novecientos setenta y nueve… Y todas chillan y bailan y sufren. (Sólo añorábamos mancillarte, por qué, no nos desprecies).

Mientras el gigante y la ninfa se postran ante ellos (él) y reclaman atención. Grotescos e imponentes.

Pero Kaneki los ignora, absorto en sus diversiones, aquellas donde Haise es su juguete personal. Y él sólo puede desear salir de ahí, aunque rehusándose a contar lo que sea. Por ello continúa apretando los puños y finge que todo está bien. Sin la posibilidad de encontrar la llave que lo saque del castillo hasta que al fin consiga despertar a una realidad no menos cruel, más caótica.

Para entonces Ken ya ha entonado su canción y Haise se la conoce de memoria.

«Estás atrapado. Prisionero de ti mismo».

 _No hay salida ni entrada de esta cárcel tan trasparente como tú_.

Más lo acepta.

(—Porque soy la casa embrujada y ellos los espectros que me habitan

Soy el sueño que vive en un cuerpo de pesadilla).


End file.
